pain
by xXxlexis-blackxXx
Summary: When Edward left in NM, Bella was pregenat with twins. This is the story of how she copes when he is gone and what happens when he comes back. Will Bella ever forgive him? Please read and review!
1. Preface

Preface:

Everything. Everything I locked away all the hurt, the pain, the mental and the physical suffering, was back. The walls that held it all in, were gone. After all the lies I told myself, after all the pain I put my family through, the people that I loved. It was all back with in an instant. And worst of all I couldn't bring myself to hate him. Yes he was the worst part of my life but in the same way he was the best. He showed me something I didn't believe in, love. He showed me that love was unconditional. No matter how much you want to hate that person. No matter what they have done, you still love them. Edward Cullen was the reason for my pain and suffering but he was also the reason for my being, he gave me my life, Leo and Cara.


	2. Chapter 1: Goodbye

**Hey! I know I don't ever put up disclaimers on my stories so here It is....**

**Disclaimer! I don't own anything! It all belongs to the WONDERFUL Stephenie Meyer!**

**-lexis**"I promise this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I wont put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. _It will be as if I never existed."_

* * *

Little did we both know. No he was not putting me through anything like _that_, he was putting me through a whole different situation. There wasn't any interference from him _physically _but mentally was another story. He was wrong. It was not as if he never existed.

I don't remember much from that day, I remember chasing after him and when Sam Uley found me. But the rest is blank.

When I woke the next day I remember this odd feeling, not just the fact that I felt empty from losing the love of my life, but odd.

When I got to school it was horrible. A bunch of fake 'I' so sorry's' and 'Are you okay's'. Thankfully the day went bye fast, that is till I got to lunch. I was oddly hungry. But I took a bite of my pizza and it tasted off, but I was to hungry to care. Then I got a wave of nausea, and rushed to the bathroom.

"Bella?" Jessica's nasally voice rang through the bathroom "Oh! Bella are you alright?" she hurried over to the stall I was in. "Come on lets get you to the nurse." she grabbed my elbows and helped me up.

When we got to the nurse office the nurse took my temperature and sent me home. When I got home I went to take a bath, when I felt something. It's hard to explain what it felt like but I guess it was a _nudge_. I looked down to see what had nudged me and nothing was there. _Nudge, Nudge._There it was again! I lifted up my shirt and noticed a little bump right under my abdomen area. I put my hand over the bump and _felt_it nudge me again. That's when it hit me, _what nudges people from the inside? _I thought to myself.

"No," I whispered as tears were threatening to spill over. "How?" I was so confused. I thought that vampires were frozen in time? Then I thought about it. I know that vampires can't get pregnat, but does that mean that vampires can get humans pregnant? I hurried up stairs and turned on my ancient computer, once it was up and running I clicked on the Internet and went to google. I didn't know what to type in, what are you supposed to type in when your in this situation? I thought about it. I finally gave in and typed _Can vampires have offspring? _I quickly hit enter. the First thing that came up was, Yahoo answers not what I was looking for. The next link said Welcome to Vampire: the Requiem. Learn well, fledgling. your place...still not what I was looking for. Nocturnus was the next link I clicked on it, It gave me a lot of possibilities about HH and VV stuff that was really confusing me so I click back. The next link said Dhampir - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia, I didn't know what Dhampir was but I had a feeling that I needed to know.

**A Dhampir (also **_**dhampire**_**, **_**dhamphir**_** or **_**dhampyr**_**) in Balkan folklore is the child of a vampire father and a human mother. In vampire the term Dunpeal is also used, most often the result of transliteration from Japanese manga. Dhampirs often have powers similar to a vampire, but none of their weaknesses (though, the reverse can occur as well). A dhampir is believed to be unusually adept at killing and detecting vampires.**

**As the concept became popular in fiction the idea of hybrid or half-vampires expanded. Thus, in the broadest sense, dhampirs can be understood as the children / offspring / clones / etc. of at least one vampire while at the same time, not a vampire themselves****.**

**The word "dhampir" is associated with the folklore of the Roma people of the Balkans, whose beliefs have been described by ****T. P. Vukanović****. In the rest of the region, terms such as ****Serbian**_**vampirović**_**, **_**vampijerović**_**, **_**vampirić**_** (thus, ****Bosnian**_**lampijerović**_**, etc.) literally meaning "vampire's son", are used In other regions the child is named "Vampir" if a boy and "Vampiresa" if a girl, or "Dhampir" if a boy and "Dhampiresa" if a girl. In Bulgarian folklore, numerous terms such as **_**glog**_**, **_**vampirdzhiya**_**, **_**vampirar**_**, **_**dzhadadzhiya**_** and **_**svetocher**_** are used to refer to vampire children and descendants, as well as to other specialized ****vampire hunters****.**

**In the Balkans it is believed that male vampires have a great desire for women, so a ****vampire**** will return to have intercourse with his wife or with a woman he was attracted to in life. Indeed, in one recorded case, a Serbian widow tried to blame her pregnancy on her late husband, who had supposedly become a vampire, and there were cases of Serbian men pretending to be vampires in order to reach the women they desired. In Bulgarian folklore, vampires were sometimes said to ****deflower**** virgins as well. A vampire may also move to a village where nobody knows him and marry and have children there. The sexual activity of the vampire seems to be a peculiarity of ****South Slavic**** vampire belief as opposed to other Slavs, although a similar motif also occurs in ****Belarusian**** legends.**

**Some traditions specify signs by which the children of a vampire can be recognized. Serbian legends state they have a large head with untamed dark or black hair and lack a shadow.; in Bulgarian folklore, possible indications include being "very dirty", snub-nosed or even noseless, having a soft body, no nails and bones (the latter physical peculiarity is also ascribed to the vampire itself), and "a deep mark on the back, like a tail". In contrast, a pronounced nose was often a sign, as were larger than normal ears, teeth or eyes. Indeed, it is believed in some areas that the offspring of a vampire, being "slippery like jelly", "cannot live". There were also tales of more "normal" appearance variations on those who could not only seem quite human, but ****attractive****. Often they appeared very pale and stood tall and thin, with a highly noticeable or robust skeletal structure or black beneath their eyes, features common with the dead or dying. Some writings also claimed that they were identifiable by their slouching, ****bow-legged**** or pigeon-toed stance or by traits such as fascinations with the macabre or ****mystical**** and by having abnormal fighting prowess or reaction speed, possibly stemming from the unnatural and ofttimes ****mystical**** strength and power associated with their vampire fathers.**

**Among all Balkan peoples it is believed that the child of a vampire has a special ability to see and destroy vampires. Among some groups, the ability to see vampires is considered exclusive to dhampirs. The powers of a dhampir may be inherited by the dhampir's offspring. Various means of killing or driving away vampires are recognized among peoples of the region, but the dhampir is seen as the chief agent for dealing with vampires. Methods by which a dhampir kills a vampire include shooting the vampire with a bullet, transfixing it with a hawthorn stake, and performing a ceremony that involves touching "crowns" of lead to the vampire's grave. However, dhampirs are not invincible. If the dhampir cannot defeat a vampire,it may result in the dhampir losing his or her life.**

**A dhampir is always paid well for his services. The amount of money varies, but there is never haggling over the price. Standard pay for a dhampir may also include a meal or a suit of clothing. Sometimes a dhampir is paid in cattle, jewelry or women.**

**Charlatans traveling the regions around the ****Carpathian Mountains****, ****Balkans**** and elsewhere in ****Eastern Europe****would claim to be dhampirs. They were believed to be the only ones who could see the spirit and would put on elaborate shows for villages. Once fear, grief and superstition took hold in a village following a recent death, the dhampir would "come to the rescue".**

Wow that was a lot to take in, killing and detecting vampires, slippery like jelly, always paid well for his services. This all just made me more confused, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was just used. The whole deflowering subject grabbed my attention. I couldn't help but feel like I was just a pet to Edward. I stared at the screen for a long while, Then I heard the door diwn stairs open and close.

"Bell?" Charlie called.

I wiped away my tears and took a deep breath, "I'm in my room." My voice cracked.

I heard foot steps coming up the stairs, my door opened to reveal charlie with a very worried look on his face, "Bella? What happened?"

* * *

**OOH! what will she tell charlie? Tell me what you guys think, what do you want to happen? And I wanna personally thank Edward'sAnjel and zivadavid for the reviews! For every one that reviews I will thank you like I just did with those two! If you have any questions ask them! Thanks for reading!**

**-lexis**


	3. Authors Note!

**Well hello there :) Guess whos back? ME! Yay, now I know its been years but I decided it was time to come back. I just updated I want you to want me, so you know what that means? This on is next, I'm super excited, talk to ya soon! Oh and click on Sherman and tell me what you want to see next in the story!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Well hello loves I missed you! I'm so excited to start getting back into writing, especially for this story, I know where it's going and what I want to do with it Let's get on with the show!**

**I don't own anything! All rights go to the amazing Stephanie Meyer! **

My mind was racing, yet I didn't know what to think about. What was I supposed to say to Charlie? He would find out soon enough. How would he handle it? Would he go into shock? I didn't have the answers that I needed. Why would Edward leave me? How has Alice not seen this? *knock* "Bells, don't shut me out." You could hear the pain in Charlie's voice. "I'm here for you, through anything." _Not when you hear this, _I couldn't help all the hopeless thoughts. "Please Bella." I got up an unlocked the door. He opened it slowly, cautious. There was a long pause of silence. I decided that it was time to get some things out in the open.

"Dad, I'm pregnant." I said just above a whisper. His face went blank of all emotion, pale white. I waited for him to speak; I didn't want to shock him anymore at the moment. There was another long pause of silence. I studied his face, looking for any sign of emotion, nothing. Finally he swallowed and opened his mouth as if to speak but no words came out. He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts.

"Okay." His voice was rough sounding and even as he tried to hide it I could see the tears welling up.

"Dad, I didn't think it was possible. I don't even understand how it happened-"

"Bella, when you have sex, unprotected, you get pregnant! How do you not understand?" The anger was rising in his throat.

"Dad…" I trailed off. _Bella, you have to tell him._ I sighed, "Dad, as hard as this is to believe, and as stupid as this sounds, Edward is a…vampire." Again, no emotion. Not even a thoughtful look. "Dad, just please understand. You have to believe me."

"Bella…." He paused "how am I supposed to respond to all of this?" He stood up carefully as if to check his own balance, he started pacing slowly, with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I don't know." I couldn't stop the tears that fell betraying me. "I don't even know what to do! I'm freaking out. I keep thinking what will happen to me? What am I going to do? How can I support a baby? Let alone still manage my high school life? How am I supposed to live?" I was starting to panic. I couldn't help becoming hysterical. "This baby is going to be half vampire, or maybe even whole? Who knows? I know I sure don't!" I was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Bella," he ran over to me. "I'm here for you honey. You, no _we_, will get through this. I promise, no matter what it takes. You're strong, you can do this. I'll be here through it all. Anything you need." I could hear the fear in his voice, but I knew he meant every word. I hugged him, letting the tears fall freely.

"Thank you." That was all I could say.

I woke up screaming that night, and every night for the next three weeks. Some nights were worse than others, and tonight was one of those nights.

I was walking, not knowing where I was, but I seemed to know where I was going. I felt like I was being dragged by a magnetic field. _Whoosh, _I stopped in my tracts. I was here, wherever here was. _Whoosh_ there it was again. A strange wind was blowing. I knew there was someone there but who? I couldn't see anything. _Whoosh, _there, a flash of bright green, what is that? _Whoosh, whoosh, _there was the green again, with brown? The sweetest scent filled my nose. I took a deep breath. "Bella." A melodical velvety voice called my name. I opened my mouth to say _who's there?_ But I couldn't speak, nothing would come out.

"Bella, we've been waiting." There was Edward, right in front of me. I tried to reach for him but I couldn't move, I seemed to be trapped by his gaze, in a trance. "What took so long?" His voice was soothing. There was something off about it. Then I noticed it, his eyes, they were crimson. My heart dropped. I wanted to cry, scream, run, but I couldn't. _Whoosh, whoosh, _there was the strange wind. At that moment to two most beautiful babies I have ever seen were at Edwards's side. He held their hands. They were both able to stand on their own, even had a full mouth of teeth. They were even more beautiful than Edward. The one on the right was a boy. A beautiful boy, chocolate brown eyes, the same disarrayed hair as Edwards, but it was a mahogany color. The one on the left was a girl, deep emerald eyes, beautiful bronze curly hair.

I smiled, reaching out to touch their ivory skin when I felt it. Boiling oil. Someone poured boiling oil on both my hands. I screamed out in agony, throwing my head back and trying to pull away from the pain. I couldn't. I looked down to my horror to see the infants biting each of my hands. Their eyes slowly turning crimson, just like Edwards. I felt myself grow weaker as my cry calmed.

I shot up in my bed screaming, once I had realized it was just a dream I started crying. Not hysterically but soft cries. Charlie had reached my room by now. "Bella? Bella are you okay?" he rushed to my side. I nodded my head not being able to speak. "Was it another dream?" I paused, taking a deep breath, and looking up at him.

"It's twins."

**Well I'm sorry it's a little short but I really wanted to get this story updated! Don't forget to tell me what you think by clicking Sherman! Love you guys!**


End file.
